


Just A Room

by BeautyInTheLibrary



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Canon Era, Emotional Comfort, Family Bonding, Found Family, Healing, M/M, New Parents, Other, Post-Canon, loving each other and wanting the world for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheLibrary/pseuds/BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: Four walls, holding the basic needs inside. Just a place to sleep or keep things, if that person has things. It just a small space inside a larger space that is put aside just for them, at first glance it's not much most people don't think much about it.But it wasn't just a room, it was going to be Angus' room, something steady, constant, permanent. Something he hasn't had in long time and Taako knew that. He knew what it was like to bounce from place to place, barely staying long enough to get attached to anything. It had to be perfect, it had to feel like home, that's what he promised, he promised Angus a home. A family.





	Just A Room

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Taako asked, probably for the millionth time just that day alone.

“Yes, love, I think he’ll love it.” Kravitz said, trying to catch Taako’s shoulder but the elf was back at fixing the pillows for the billionth time that day. “I know you’re nervous…”

“I’m not nervous! I’m so chill, kid’s blessed to stay here.” Taako chattered, trying to control his ears from twitching and giving away his emotional state.

“I’m nervous too.” Kravitz admitted.

Taako looked up from his project, chewing at his bottom lip. Okay, so he might be nervous. This wasn’t some dungeon crawl or a big bad he could magic missile. This was a whole life in his hands he could ultimately fuck up royally. Anyone had the right to nervous about that but it was too late to bolt and he wouldn’t even if he could. Enough people bolted out on Taako, enough did that to Angus too. He wasn’t going on that list.

“Alright, alright.” Taako surrendered, holding up his hands palms out. “I just want it to be nice.”

“I know, darling.” Kravitz said softly, he was always so soft so gentle. “Angus will love the room you made him.” 

Kravitz regretted it as soon as Taako’s face plummeted, somehow that had made things worse. The elf whirled around to face the bedroom that was made up for the world’s greatest detective. 

“Shit…shit! You’re right! I did make it; I should have given him a blank canvas! Something he could make his own!” Taako spiraled, whipping out his wand, preparing to wipe away the decorations and decor. 

A cool hand rested over his wand hand, a firm presence pressing against Taako’s back as an arm wrapped around his waist. The familiarity of it soothed out his anxious nerves, warming him as lips brushed against his cheek.

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to change it.” Kravitz spoke quietly although they were alone.

“But…but!” Taako tried to argue. “I don’t want to be another thing to impose myself on him. He’ll keep it like this if he thinks it’s what /I/ like. It won’t be /his/ space, it’d be /mine/.” He stressed, getting swept away in his own past.

“It’ll be easy to explain that away, that he can make any changes he wants.” Kravitz countered. “If you’d like maybe we can take out a few things, but I can sense that full wipe spell you’re charging. Seeming to have prepared nothing might not be very welcoming.”

 

“Shit…shit, shit you’re right. Fuck.” Taako muttered, leaning back against his husband sighing. “This is stressful as fuck, are we really made for this?” Taako asked, he side glanced at the reaper. “No, you are, homie you got this shit down. I’m a disaster waitin to happen.”

“You’ll be a great father.” Kravitz assured, turning the elf in his arms. “We both are, together. Angus is excited beyond measure to become part of our family and we are going to make mistakes but we will also learn from them. He’s a great kid already; we’re not going ruin that. Not sure we can.”

Taako sighed, avoiding that piercing gaze, knowing he’d be done for if he didn’t. Why couldn’t Kravitz just let him wallow once in a while? The sap. But it was one of trillion of reasons he loved the man. The bard with a scythe.

“Watch me.” Taako mumbled, but spoke up before Kravitz could argue. “I know, I know, gods, I’ll feel better about this like in a month or whatever. This is just Taako now for a while.” It was said as if it were some save point where Kravitz could bounce out or something but he never did, probably never would, but old habits and fears are one thing Kravitz couldn’t reap. But oh it was on his list anyway.

“That’s fine.” Kravitz assured, honestly, genuine, sappy as hell. “Just allow me to attempt to soothe you and it’ll be fine.”

“Don’t hold your breat- well I mean I guess if anybody /could/ it’d be /you/. Well you got me there, dontcha bone boy?” Taako snarked, laughing at the smug smirk on his husbands face.

“I’ll take that win.” Kravitz said, lightly kissing Taako’s forehead. “Are you ready? It’s time to go pick him up, if he’s not already outside our door.”

“I think so.” Taako said quietly. “Kid’s gonna go bat shit when he finds out you got him all those Caleb Cleveland books. I swear, I’m gonna be surrounded by nerds.”

“Outnumbered even.” Kravitz countered.

“Ah fuck! This was a trap! A trap the whole time! You tricked me into this so you could nerd it up with the kid!” Taako protested as Kravitz lead him out of what would from now on be Angus’ room.

“You caught me, but it’s too late, you’re ensnared and there’s no escape.” Kravitz teased.

Taako made a grand show of sighing and groaning at the misery now placed upon him. Stropping along as Kravitz lead him out of the house to collect Angus from his campus dorm at that dumb Lucas’s school.

“Fiiiiine!” Taako gave in dramatically, as was he nature. “But you better make it worth my while.”

“Oh I will.” Kravitz said and pegged him with a look, simplistic and to an outsider might be seen as somewhat flirty, but to Taako, oh he knew the promise in those eyes.

“Shit, Krav, we could just make a kid, damn.” Taako muttered, glancing away but knowing the flush in his cheeks was giving him away.

“Let’s gather this one first.” Kravitz insisted and they both had a small giggle over themselves.

Nerves were a funny thing, but when the world’s greatest wizard/chef and the emissary of Death herself decided to adopt the world’s greatest detective, nerves were bound to come up. Fancy titles didn’t erase an orphan who didn’t find a family until after a hundred years running from the apocalypse or a man who has only walked among the living for the past few years or a lonely little boy that had never really known the love of a family like this before.

But a few broken things can come together to make something special, they’ve done it before and they could do it again. They /would/ do it again. This was the ending they have earned.


End file.
